


Merman?

by Boycandymachine



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」頂の景色 | Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" A View of the Top RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Mermen, Merpeople, The little mermaid - Freeform, Yaoi, haikyuu au, haikyuuau, koushi x ukai, mermaid, merman, suga - Freeform, sugawara - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, sugaxukai, the little merman, ukai - Freeform, ukai keishin - Freeform, ukaixsuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boycandymachine/pseuds/Boycandymachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Asahi and Noya accidentally reveal themselves to a human, it is up to Suga to save the merpeople and take care of whoever saw their species. He will have to grow legs and meet Prince Ukai, then make sure he'll never open his mouth about what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merman?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction but I hope you enjoy reading this. If you ever had any ideas please tell me and I'll consider some of them. I am trying to spread word about my rare pair otp Ukai x Sugawara. Don't hate, Suga is 18 and this is an au. Even if it wasn't an Au, I still see them as a beautiful couple.

"Asahi swim faster! You're going to love this I swear." Generations ago, fathoms below started a life time of myths and legends for humans to manipulate. For sailors to swoon about and little girls to dream about. What exactly was under the ocean's surface? One could only see so far under the waves, a few feet at most.  
Now a long time ago in the year of a prince's coronation lived nine brothers who all lived under the waters. Their father; King Triton ruled all merpeople. And all listened to his guidance in fear they may end up as fish bait. But that would never happen as long as they obeyed the king's guidelines to keep them safe.  
One rule stated that no one shall ever touch the air. Humans were monsters, beasts, creatures who hunted just for fun and even killed their own kind. No one knew what the air felt like or what lived in its presence, unlike in the water where fish and merpeople swam. No one knew until Noya decided to defy guidelines. Ashai unfortunately was dragged along.  
"Noya lets just go back to the palace. I don't like it up here. What if the air is poisonous?!" Maybe dragging him along wasn't a genius plan. Who could blame him though? The brunette was so concerned for Noya, all he could do was worry and whine. With long and quick strides of his tail, Noya reached the surface gasping the new taste of air. This wasn't anything like what rumors said. Air wasn't sharp or edgy, in fact you couldn't feel it at all. Seconds later did Asahi appear. Looking around with a slight surprised expression, Asahi kept himself afloat next to his brother by keeping his tail in motion.  
"Well?"  
"Well what? It's, different." By far it was a whole new world. It was much brighter too. Strange animals flew by them over head like man rays floating in the water. Noya smiled and tilted his head up to only have his eyes burned by the sun. Quickly he rubbed them as he's never felt that sensation. "This is awesome, you can't lie and say it isn't. Father just doesn't want us up here."  
"Exactly. Which is why we need to go back before anything bad happens-Noya are you even listening?". Asahi couldn't stop the kid from diving back under and soaring into the sky like a playful dolphin. He couldn't get enough of playing behind his father's backs  
"How is this not the least bit traumatizing for you?" The only respond he got was a smile and words cut off by a distant yelling.  
Barely even audible for one to hear but when alone on top of the waters, it was the worst thing they could hear.  
~~~  
"What the bloody hell was that? Takeda, you saw that didn't you?" Prince Ukai of Norway, the oldest son of the King and soon to be king in less than a year. Takeda was his attendant. Always by his side and giving him advice to someday make him a decent man for his kingdom. Today was the exact day of his return home from a nearby wedding. He honestly had no clue why he needed to attend, the newly wedded couple were only a lord and lady.  
Rushing to the blonde's side, takeda gazed out onto the ocean and peered closely before shaking his head. "I don't know what it I you saw. Was it a fish or a boat??"  
"No." Ukai commented and rubbed his chin. If it wasn't the alcohol, he could swear there were to men out in the water. One of them dived out and resembled a dolphin. "Look right over there. See those two things floating?" Pointing out, he got close to his attendant and tried to point according to his vision. Takeda wasn't sure what was going on till he saw those two men. He narrowed his eyes in disbelief but there they were!  
"Well I never....are they out there alone?"  
"Appears so. But one of them jumped out of the water with a long tail. Like one of those merpeople!"  
"...your highness with my up most respect, you just consumed a lot of wine-"  
"Don't you accuse me of being drunk! I saw what I saw and I know what I saw....hey!! Hello!! Young men!" As soon as he called out to them though, both looked over at the ship. Neither showed any sign of drowning, but both shot under the water like they were hiding and never came up. Takeda realized what was happening and looked up to his prince in near horror. "Should we tell the King about this?" Ukai glared at the water with his hands firmly holding onto the ship's railing. This was no ordinary problem. If those were really mermen...who knows what else was hiding in the water. And what power did these mythical beasts have? "Most likely he won't bellies a word that I'll say. We won't be able to do a thing about it. My coronation is in three months. When that time comes, I'll send out every thing I have to snuff out those beasts."  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"YOU DISOBEYED ME?! And Asahi! You, my responsible son didn't do a thing to stop him! Instead you went along with him!"  
By time the sons went and told their father what happened, he was so furious that the waters seemed to heat up like the under water volcanoes. Asahi was more afraid than facing death than to loo in his father's eyes. "W-we're sorry. It's not Noya's fault we just-I'm so sorry..."  
"SORRY doesn't fix what has been seen by a human. And you say he was on what boat?"  
"One with a black fish on a white flag." Noya said with his head still hanging low. The rest of their brothers were in this emergency conference as well. None could comprehend the danger they were I if a human had seen one of their own.  
"What did the human look like who saw you"?  
"Um, he had blonde hair. Also he was with another man with black hair." Only one prince had blonde hair in these areas. King Triton knew that all too well.  
He let out a long sigh and rubbed his face in discomfort. When that human becomes King on three months, he could do all with his power and find out what really lived in the ocean. The brothers looked amongst each other without words. Sugawara looked at Noya and Asahi floating in front of Triton. Their heads hung low and the looks on their faces couldn't show how sick they felt to their stomachs. Daichi didn't even want to speak. But Suga did.  
"I'll fix this."  
"I beg your pardon, Sugawara?" Triton lifted his face away from his hands and glanced down at his most loyal son. Everyone's eyes looked up too at the sudden statement. "I'll go up and take care of the problem. We're skilled in hunting aren't we? I don't see how difficult a human will be." Except there was only one problem that no one spoke up about. To have led meant giving up your tail. And to give up your tail meant you only had three days to live...only three days to live to have legs for three days. A magic that no one has ever used for generations. King Triton went silent knowing this was their best option. It had to be done. "So be it."  
~~~  
Loosing his legs was nothing compared to any pain Suga has ever felt. To compare the pain to anything, it would have to be numb legs being stabbed by butcher knives. If that wasn't enough, the following pain knowing he'd die in three days time was the worst feeling any living being could have.  
Stars sparkled on the night sky. Water brushed onto the cold sand and Suga lay against the beach with no muscle in his body to get him on his feet. For now all he wanted to do was catch his breath. And with the cold of the night against his naked body, he probably wouldn't even survive his first few hours on land. He looked around for any sign of help. Where was he? To his left he could see a large fortress just off the shores. And coming towards him were two moving objects. One with blonde hair and a worried heart.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters are to come. I don't know how many there will be but keep updated at LEAST once a month. :) I hope I'll spark a few of you into this couple.


End file.
